Until you come back home
by Shadowhuntersislove
Summary: An alternate season 2B because Jace deserves good things. Jace-centric. Eventual Clace.
1. Chapter 1

"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec..", Isabelle Lightwood ran through the hallways of her home, the New York Institute shouting her brother's name like a woman possessed.

"Izzy, calm down, what happened?", her brother asked her as she finally entered his office.

"The Inquisitor just send an official notice. Jace is cleared. He's coming home", Izzy said excited that finally after more than 6 months her brother was coming back.

Though much more satisfying than the news was the way Alec's entire face lit up knowing that soon his brother will be home again. After Valentine's arrest, he had confessed in front of the Clave that Jace was indeed not his son and that he was rather the heir of the Herondale family and the Inquisitor's own grandson. But the officials had not been convinced by just the word of a psychopath, so they had demanded a total and in depth inquiry about the same. This has resulted in Jace being forced to stay in the Herondale mansion away from his siblings and his home.

But now Jace was cleared and the Silent Brothers have proved that Jace was without a doubt a Herondale, he was coming back home. And his siblings could not be more ecstatic.

There were going to be problems. Most of the people at the Institute did not yet know about this new development. They just thought that Jace was in Idris and that he was being tried for his association with Valentine and for crimes against the Clave. It would take time for them to respect Jace again.

And then there was the issue of Clary, although she and Simon had broken up after only two months of dating, Isabelle did not know how she will take the news that Jace was not her brother and that this had been kept hidden from her for nearly 6 months. But for now as Izzy hugged Alec, the only person who missed Jace more than she did, she knew that everything would be all right.

And if something did go wrong, they will face it as they always did, together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Izzy woke up to someone banging on her door, and that too loudly. Sometimes she felt that the people at the Institute have no regards for beauty sleep. "I am coming..I am coming", muttering and cursing all the way to the door and ready to seriously injure whoever disturbed her, Izzy finally opened it. Only to forget all of her anger at seeing the person on the other side.

It was Jace. And he was smiling. For the first time since Clary had come into their life and all the shitstorm with Valentine had started, Jace was smiling. Like full on, showing all of his teeth grining. He looked well, happy and beautiful. That was the last thing she registered before she threw herself at her brother. She vaguely realised that there were tears in her eyes. She was that happy to see him again.

"Oh my God you are here, you are back.", she muttered as they pulled apart.

"Of course I did. This is my home. You guys are my family. I love you guys remember?", Jace said as he gently wiped her tears.

"Shit I am just so happy! I swear nothing will take you away again. Not Valentine, not the Clave, I will personally kill anyone who tries."

Jace just laughed. "I am sure you will. Now why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs. I have to go meet Alec as it is."

Izzy was surprised. "You came to meet me first?"

"Well, I didn't know whether Alec was here or at Magnus' loft, so..", Jace answered.

"Oh he's here.", Izzy told him, " and he's miserable without you. Even Magnus is not helping anymore. Go put our older brother out of his misery."

"Sure thing babe.", and kissing her on the forehead one last time, Jace left in search of his parabatai. Izzy watched him go and then feeling complete for the first time in a long while, started to contemplate her clothes for the day.

Alec POV

Alec was in the training room punching the bag like his life depended on it. He was exhausted.

He wasn't able to sleep the entire night. After 6 months of being away from its other half, his soul was tired. It needed its other half. Nothing was helping anymore. Sure being with Magnus diverted him. But while is heart and body were satisfied and loved with his boyfriend, his soul was empty. Aching and crying for its mate. And now finally Jace was coming back.

When the Clave had decided to take Jace away, Alec had fought tooth and nail against it. But he was just one shadowhunter, a future head of the Institute, sure, but still not that powerful against the entire Clave.

Alec was so deep in his thoughts that he did not even realise that his knuckles had split and were now bleeding.

"You know, usually people stop when their equipment starts hurting them.", came a voice from the doorway. And just like that Alec was complete again.

"Jace", that was all Alec was able to get out before the pain of the past few months caught up to him. Unable to keep himself upright and be brave any longer, he collapsed. All of a sudden he was made aware of the fact that his knuckles were throbbing. His parabatai rune too had started pulsating to the rythmn of his heart which Alec knew was the same as Jace's own.

As Jace knelt his front of him and wrapped his arms around him, Alec was finally home. After so long his soul was complete and he could not be any happier.

After what felt like centuries they did finally let go of each other.

As Alec looked Jace all over for any changes that may have happened since the last time they met, Jace gently took his hand and drew an Iratze on him to heal his knuckles.

"Hey, Alec. You know something, we never say this enough. So I am saying it now. i love you dude. You are the other half of my soul and the past 6 months have been hell without you. So lets never do that again." Jace said.

Alec laughed and pulled Jace even closer. "I love you too you asshole" and just like that Alec knew that they will always keep this promise. Come what may they won't ever let anyone separate them for so long again.

"So I promised Izzy breakfast. Lets go?", Jace said after a few minutes.

Alec just got up, wipped the few stray tears left and gave Jace a hand up. And just like that they left the training room feeling whole again.

As they entered the kitchen, they found Izzy cooking breakfast.

"Finally what took you so long?", Izzy asked she spotted them, "I just got started." and with that she turned back to whatever she was making.

"You divert her and I will take over the cooking.", Alec whispered to Jace.

"Roger that", Jace whispered back.

"Hey Izzy, I wanted some help with changing my wardrobe...", Jace said in his normal voice and just like that Izzy forgot all about cooking.

As Izzy and Alec exchanged places, Alec couldn't help but look at his siblings. With their heads bent together they were staring at something on Jace's phone, a new leather jacket they were planning to order or something like that.

Watching his parabatai and his little sister smile together after so long, Alec couldn't help but smile himself. His family was complete. Humming a song under his breath, Alec turned back towards his breakfast, content for the first time since forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, was there a hurricane or something in here?", Jace asked his siblings as he entered his parabatai's room.

Isabelle who was in the process of scrutinizing her brother's closet smirked over her shoulder at him and replied,"Our darling brother has a hot date tonight with a certain warlock. And he's hoping he gets laid."

Alec who was currently lounging on his bed just groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Izzy please stop, its just a date. I have been on those before."

Jace tried his hardest but couldn't control the laugh that bubbled out. "Damn it Alec! Never thought I had see a day when you got laid more regularly than me and Izzy. How did this happen, Iz?"

Izzy finally turned to face, "Will he did wait till he found his true love before losing his virginity. He waited 21 years! Who does that?"

"Clearly not us.", Jace said as he went and sat down next to his parabatai.

"Please stop guys.", Alec finally moaned.

Jace finally took pity on his poor brother,"Okay, okay we will. But be careful, use protection, and be home by 12, and don't do anything you are not comfortable with."

Izzy laughed but her giggles were muffled by the pillow that suddenly hit him in the face.

"Oh pillow fight!", he heard her scream. And 5 minutes later all three of them were rolling around in bed trying to win the pillow fight of the century. Jace was proud to say that he won, by the way.

As Alec left for his date, Jace and Izzy found that they had nothing to do, at all.

"Okay so now that we can't embarrass him any more, what should we do?", Jace finally asked.

"Oh, lets do the thing where we watch trashy chick flicks all night long and eat lots of unhealthy stuff and drink.", Izzy replied, "Its been ages since we did that."

"You mean the break up ritual?"

"Yup. Why don't you see the TV room is empty and I will get the snacks.", with that Izzy turned on her heel and went to the kitchen.

"Please don't cook anything", Jace shouted to her retreating form.

The break up ritual was their thing. It had started when Izzy had broken up with her first boyfriend. Though not heartbroken, she had been down all night. Alec was at that time in Idris, so it was upto Jace to cheer her up.

So, he had gone to the store, bought lots of bad and trashy flicks, ice cream and vodka. They had spent the entire night watching movies and getting drunk. Since then , whenever one of then had a break up, or they had a fight and wanted to say sorry or they just wanted to reconnect in general, they would do this.

This was their way of bonding and no body else was invited, not even Alec. Although it was implied that if Alec and Magnus ever break up, they will cheer him up too, after they have killed Magnus, of course.

So Jace went to TV room and brought out every DVD he could find. Its not like they would see the movie rather preferring to gossip about whatever was new in their life.

As Izzy returned loaded with goodies and alcohol, Jace made himself comfortable.

That night they ended up watching Mean Girls (again) and Miss. Congeniality (Jace did not have a crush on Sandra Bullock, whatever Izzy may say) and it was somewhere around the middle of Titanic that Izzy fell asleep.

As he tucked his sister into bed and kissed her forehead, Jace was content. Sure he still had problems. While most of the Institute and even the downworlders knew the truth about his parentage, he still had to face Clary and he was brave enough to admit that he was from it. But if the past few months had proved anything it was that Alec and Izzy will be there for him, always.

As he went to sleep in his own bed, his last thoughts were of his sister, sound asleep in the next room and of his parabatai, asleep with his beloved warlock somewhere in Brooklyn. That night Jace fell asleep with a smile of his face.

The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache. He was not a lightweight at all, but he also did not drink often and so, drinking half a bottle of vodka in one go had not been the best idea. And even Alec wasn't home that means he had to cook, damn it!

He didn't even have enough energy to get dressed, so he just went downstairs in his sweatpants and a hoodie which he may or may not have stolen from Alec. As he neared the kitchen he could smell something cooking, something that smelt delicious. Did Izzy learn how to cook?

As he entered the kitchen he saw his answer. Although Izzy was there, sitting at the table eating, she wasn't the one cooking.

"Mom!", Jace said, "you are home!"

Maryse Lightwood turned around,"Hello Jace. Come eat breakfast. I made your favorite."

Jace wasn't even going to lie. He felt like a little boy and he loved it.

"Also I guess I owe you an apology. I tried so hard to come and meet you while in Idris, but between the thing with Robert and the Inquisitor's reluctance, I never could.", she continued.

"Its okay Mom, I know.", Jace smiled at her.

"So tell me what is going on at the Institute. Izzy where is your brother? Jace how does it feel to be the sole heir of one of the richest families in Idris?"

And as Izzy and Jace started talking at once, Jace felt that he was finally part of a real family again. And boy did they talk. When Alec finally came home, he found them sitting at the kitchen table and gossiping like old ladies about the going on in Idris. So he did the only thing he could think of, he joined them!


	4. Chapter 4

"So tomorrow is Saturday. Any plans?",Izzy asked that afternoon as she relaxed with her brothers in her room.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, but Max wanted to go to Disneyland and mom was hoping that maybe we could take him.", Alec said from the her bed where he was lying with his head in Jace's lap.

Jace who was currently reading a book on demons, finally put it down."Hmmm..Disneyland? Sounds interesting. What say Iz?"

"Uh, hot dudes dressed in tights? Its not just a yes, its a hell yeah!", Izzy said.

"And here I thought you had a crush.", Alec really couldn't resist teasing his little sister.

Now it was Jace's turn to be astonished, " Izzy has a crush? Seriously? You people have been holding out on me. I need a name. Oh shit, she is blushing, I really need a name now."

Alec finally took pity on him, "Well ever since, Clary and Simon broke up a few months ago.."

"Clary and Simon broke up?", Jace interrupted him. Alec realised his mistake too late, the damage was done. The happy smile which had been on his parabatai's face was replaced by pain and Alec was the one responsible.

"Um..yeah..a few months ago. They are still friends of course. But they didn't work out. Anyways, ever since that, Izzy has been flirting with a certain daylighter way too often.", Alec finished in a attempt to divert his brother's attention, "and well Clary hardly comes to the Institute now, but Simon is by now a permanent fixture. I don't know why he hasn't been around much in the past week as a matter of fact."

"Because I told him not to.", Izzy said in a small voice from her post in front of the mirror, where she was trying new hairstyles,"I wanted time with Jace and well, I didn't know how Simon's presence would affect him especially since he doesn't know the truth."

Jace really couldn't help but think he probably had the best siblings in the world. "Awww, Izzy its okay babe, thank you so much. But seriously, don't ever change anything you love to do because of me. And I would definitely come to give you a hug but your tree of a brother is using me as a pillow. So.." Atleast that made Izzy laugh. "But I don't get one thing, why doesn't Clary come to the Institute, she needs to train."

Alec and Izzy just exchanged a long look. Finally Izzy got up and left saying that she remembered she had to run some errand for Maryse and she will see them later.

"Alec?", Jace asked when the older boy didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Okay, so after you left, I may have lost my temper with her. I was already on edge. With everything that had happened, the mortal sword, Magnus almost dying, the truth about you, izzy's addiction, and your leaving. And she just won't stop pestering me about where you were, and when you will come back. So one day I just.." with that Alec trailed off.

But Jace was not done, "One day you just what?", he asked as he finally sat up, causing Alec to sit up as well.

"I took my frustrations out on her. About everything. How she wasn't considerate of your feelings when she was frolicking with Simon. And the least she could have done was kept the relationship away from you and tried to do keep the PDA minimum in front of you. And that she didn't deserve you as a brother or as anything really. That is the gist of it. I am sorry. I know she means a lot to you and I shouldn't have said that. But I was pissed, ever since she came into our lives, we have just drifted further and further apart and you were gone for god knows how long and I was...I guess I was scared you will never return.", Alec said looking anywhere but at him.

Jace's heart broke into a million pieces."Shit Alec I am so sorry buddy, I never meant for you to feel abandoned. You should know no matter what happens, I will always come back, always. And yes, what you said to her was wrong but you were angry and she knows that. She didn't try coming back even once?"

"Well she does come back, just not often. Izzy was pissed too you know, cause you know on one hand she said she loved you and on thr other she immediately moved on with no remorse. We were confused.", was all Alec could offer. "You should probably tell her the truth. She deserves to know."

Jace knew he was right,"I will, I swear. i just need some time."

"And I will apologize to her and maybe try to get to know her properly. A clean slate. A new beginning.", Alec promised.

Jace knew it was time to change the topic, he hated seeing his brother so sad and guilty. "So your date, how was it. I know you got laid, so it couldn't be that bad."

And if Alec's blush was anything to go by, Jace's technique worked.

As Alec launched into a detailed story about his date last night, apparently all to happy to be away from the topic of Clary and Simon, Jace texted Izzy that it was safe to come back now.

And soon enough they were joined by a sheepish looking Izzy who had decided that the errand was after all not important enough.

That night the three siblings were joined by Max Lightwood, who was very much excited to be going on a trip with his brothers and sister. He had also made it a point to apologize to Jace for his behaviour at the party at Magnus' and also made Alec promise that his apologies would be conveyed to Magnus as well.

Their trip to Disney Land was the most fun any of them had for a long time. While Alec and Max went on every ride possible, Jace and Izzy were more focused on eating every single thing they could get their hands on. Jace flirting with every Princess they met was also a source of constant amusement. Izzy wasn't much better in this regard. She too was completely spellbound by the Princes.

The funniest perhaps was Jace's reaction on seeing Donald Duck which caused him to hide behind Alec. Although Jace will deny this till his dying breath. And if Jace was a little in love with girl playing Ariel with her red hair and green eyes, well everybody wisely kept their mouths shut.

Max for his part was on cloud nine. He tried every ride, shook hands with Mickey and Co. flattered Izzy by comparing her to Snow White, and irritated Alec by comparing him to Mulan.

"Magnus can be Li Shang", was Jace's addition to this.

Jace himself was compared to Peter Pan, which he was proud of. Atleast he was forever young. All in all the trip was a massive success and the siblings went home tired but happy.

And later that night Jace posted a picture on Instagram featuring him, Alec and Izzy wearing Mickey hats and making funny faces, instantly prompting Magnus to call Alec and tell him that he looked "super cute" and maybe he should wear the cap in bed.

Simons Lewis too saw the picture and although surprised as he didn't know Jace was back, he was heard saying how unfair it was that the Lightwoods managed to look good even while wearing silly hats.

Elsewhere, as Clary Fray saw the picture as she lay down to sleep. She was heartbroken to realise that her brother was back in town and had as of yet not made any attempt to contact her. She felt horrible about never realising the depth of his feelings and disgusted with herself as she too was still in love with him. That night she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jace found himself standing in front of the Jade Wolf. He had finally gotten the heart to go in and face not only the Luke but the rest of his pack as well. Even after more than 6 months and Alec and Izzy repeatedly telling him that it wasn't his fault, he still felt horribly guilty about activating the Sword and causing the death of so many downworlders, even though it had been completely unintentional.

And maybe he will be torn apart by the pack as soon as he entered (not that he was opposed to it, it would be a fitting punishment for what he had done), he still owed it to them, especially to Maia to apologize. Then there was the letter he had promised to deliver to Luke. He had procrastinated long enough.

"Are you going to stand there the entire day? Or are you going to come in? We don't bite you know, well, usually we don't" said a voice in front of him.

As he looked up, he saw Maia standing in front of the door.

"No. You don't bite. But you sure do know how to punch." He was still sore about that punch. She nearly broke his nose!

"Yeah well sorry about that. But you kinda deserved it. I mean not at that moment maybe, but what happened afterwards.."

The worst part was that Jace knew that was true. He deserved it. He deserved all of it. It was his fault, afterall. Maia must have seen something in his face because she continued

"Hey. You know I am joking right? All of us here, the entire pack knows the truth. About how Valentine manipulated you. We also know that to save us, you were ready to sacrifice yourself and that's why you touched the sword. Maybe the consequences were devastating, but we know that your heart was in the right place, Shadowhunter."

Jace really did not expect that but he was touched by her words. And could not resist giving her a hug. If she was surprised, she did not show it. She just hugged him back.

As they pulled apart, he finally asked "Is Luke here? I wanted to talk to him?"

"Sure. Come on."

She took him to the back of the restaurant. The front area was mostly empty with just one or two table occupied. And everyone was so busy that they didn't spare him a second look.

"Ever since Clary had that fight with you parabatai, she has been coming here alot. Most of the pack is now so used to the presence of a shadowhunter, that it doesn't even bother them." Maia said as a way of explaining.

Jace again felt a pang of guilt for treating Clary like that and for leaving her in this mess. But he put it at the back of his mind. He will talk to her soon enough.

They finally stopped in front of a door and Maia knocked "Hey Luke you have a visitor."

"Send them in" came Luke's reply from his office.

"So, shadowhunter, here you go." And with that she turned to leave.

"Um..Maia? Thank you. For you know, everything. And I know we had differences in the past but maybe we could start again?"

She just smiled."I would like that, Jace."

And with that she was gone.

Jace finally opened the door to Luke's office. He was working on some report or the other, but looked up when Jace entered.

"Look who's back? Take a seat."

Jace did as he was told

"So, Jace Herondale huh?" Luke asked.

"How did you know?" As far as Jace knew the downworlders have not yet been informed about his family.

"Magnus told me. We do talk once in a while you know. Although he did make me promise not to tell Clary."

Clary. The subject he was most curious about. "How is she?"

"She's coping and dealing in her own way. I wouldn't pretend to know what happened between her and Alec but it did mess with her in a big way. She has stopped going to the Institute at all. She refuses to go there even to train. Maryse finally had to send someone here just to train her. Simon too has been busy for the past few months with his own problems, so she's become even more cut off. I am really worried about her."

Luke was not the only one. Jace didn't know the problem was that bad.

"I was actually hoping you will talk to her. Heaven knows,she won't react well to the truth being kept hidden from her for so long. But atleast she will start thinking of the Institute as her home again." Luke continued.

Jace knew he was right "I will talk to her. I swear. But I do have some things I have to deal with first."

Luke just nodded. "So other than information about Clary, any other reason for coming to meet me?"

"Oh yes, I have a letter for you. I have been trying to get to know Stephen Herondale as well as can, and the Inquisitor told me that the one person who knew him best was his first wife, Amatis. So I visited her and she gave me a letter to pass on to her brother. And well, here you go." Jace finished somewhat awkwardly. "And well thats all."

Luke was staring in shock at the envelope. "Jace, I..just...thank you"

"No problem. Its the least I could do." With that Jace took his leave, but not before promising one last thing "I will do right by Clary. Even if it takes time. Also from now I will personally oversee her training. I swear."

With that he closed the door behind him.

As he came out of the Jade Wolf into the sunshine he was filled with a determination to apolgize to Clary and do what was good for her.

But first he had to go to Magnus' loft and pick up his clothes. Why Alec hasn't already done that in the past six months was definitely beyond him. So Jace got on his bike again. Next stop Brooklyn.


	6. Chapter 6

In the days when he was living with Magnus, Jace had started to think of the warlock as his friend. He had started respecting the much older man and his admiration for him had only increased during the fiasco at Max's party. But then again, he would forever be in the man's debt for making his parabatai happy and saving Alec from himself. So, yes Jace had stopped thinking of Magnus as just a downworlder ally and had started seeing him as a friend, a good friend even.

The days in spend in the loft were fun. The bar was always fully stocked, Magnus had a abundance of books and without the pressure of following the strict rules of the Institute Jace was allowed to come and go as he pleased. Jace was not proud to inform that he had taken gross advantage of this lack of rules, coming home with a different girl most nights.

So as Jace stood in front of the door of the warlock's loft, he felt guilty. Guilty of running away without explaining, guilty of leaving him to deal with Alec's breakdown alone, guilty of having taken advantage of his hospitality and then leaving without even a thank you. Magnus deserved the truth. Oh sure Alec had already told him about Jace's true parentage, but the least Jace could do was to show some gratitude to the kind hearted warlock.

Jace knew that Alec was at the Institute at the moment and he had already checked with his older brother to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting any important meeting. Taking a deep breath, Jace finally raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"I am coming!" came Magnus' voice from inside.

The door opened a few seconds later. Jace was used to Magnus having different colored streaks in his hair every day. So he wasn't even surprised to see that today that color was apparently gold. Other than that, he was wearing what was his normal attire. But from the expression on his face Jace could see he was surprised to see him there.

"You knocked?" Magnus finally said sounding like he still could not believe it.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I am sorry. But my dear shadowhunter I am so used to you just walking inside like you own the place, that I found it hard to believe that you actually knocked. But by all means do come in." And with Magnus went inside. Jace couldn't keep the smile off his face as he followed the High Warlock inside.

Jace followed Magnus straight to his favorite spot in the balcony. Where Jace was promptly attacked by atleast half a dozen cats.

"They missed you." Magnus said softly behind him.

"Yeah well I missed them too." Jace said looking at Magnus. Then he turned to the cats "I promise not to leave for so long again. I will visit I promise.

And yes he talked to cats, but they were cute so sue him.

"Would you like something to drink..." Magnus finally asked "...you know a cocktail or something."

Jace shook his head "No I don't drink."

"I am sorry. It was you who finished half of my bar within the short period of time he was here. Or was I mistaken?"

Jace grimaced at the reminder of his behaviour while he lived her. "I am sorry about that. But normally I don't drink. The time I lived here, it was horrible. I was feeling horrible."

"So instead of talking about it you decided to chase your grief by drinking yourself into oblivion?" Magnus asked although he sounded as if he knew the answer already.

"I am not proud of it. But since then I have been reprimanded by both Alec and Izzy and even Maryse to never do that again."

"And did it help? Are you okay now?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I know everything is not right. I still have a lot of apologizing to do. But at the moment? Yes, I am okay." Jace said.

Magnus just smiled and sat down next to Jace.

"So Herondale? Tessa must be ecstatic. Afterall she thought her family line was over. You did meet Tessa right?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I did meet Tessa. Although she hadn't met Stephen himself, she did tell me about my other ancestors."

"Tessa told you her story." Magnus stated.

"Yes. Till the end I thought it was definitely a happy ending atleast for Will and Jem. But no. I was mistaken. I am not even ashamed to say I ugly cried."

"And I am guessing missed your own parabatai?"

"That was probably the moment when I missed Alec the most. From Alec I remember, Tessa told me you had a crush on Will Herondale?" Jace smirked.

"Wha..? No..I mean yes..I mean..Will? I don't know what you are talking about." Magnus finally managed to stammer out.

"And Alec looks just like Will? Is that true." Jace never knew Magnus was capable of being this red.

"I...yes..yes Alexander does look a lot like Will. But that's not why I love him." Magnus said.

Jace just winked Magnus and went to playing with the cat which sat purring in his lap.

"Oh. Before I forget. I came here to collect my stuff. Can I?" Jace aked after a few minutes.

"Sure thing. You know the way Blondie."

As Jace went into Magnus' spare room, he was surprised to see nothing had been touched. It was the same as he had left it. But when he started packing he couldn't find his leather jacket anywhere. Okay, so maybe something had been touched.

"Magnus.." he shouted coming back to the balcony "...have you seen my jacket? The leather one."

Magnus looked at him with a guilty expression.

"What did you do, Bane?" Jace asked.

"So, I may have stolen that jacket. Come on Jace, I wanted to look Badass, and the jacket was hot." Magnus said looking like a repentant teenager.

Jace had to smile. "Its okay. You can keep it. But you owe me one."

Magnus nodded solemnly.

Jace bend down one last time to say goodbye to his cats. And promised them that he will visit them soon. and then picked up his duffel to go.

"Jace? Can I ask you something?" Magnus said.

Jace turned to look at the warlock.

"Please talk to biscuit. I am worried about her. Alexander's words hit too close to home. And even the baby vampire can't help. Maybe you can?"

"I promise Magnus I will talk to her. I just need to do one last thing first." Then he remembered why he came there in the first place.

"Also Magnus, sorry for, you know, drinking half your bar and bringing random girls here without your permission."

This time it was Magnus' turn to smile. "No problem little shadowhunter. You were going through a rough time."

Before going Jace couldn't help adding one last thing "Also sprry for cockblocking you and Alec again and again. My apologies." With that he ran out of the apartment.

Magnus' familiar chuckle was the last thing he heard as he went down.

Later that night Magnus tagged Jace in a picture in which he was sitting on the sofa surronded by cats and the caption "Happy Place". Alec and Izzy burst out laughing. Jace just saved the picture and started using it was his wallpaper.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jace found himself standing in front of the Lewis' front door. After repeated phone calls, Jace had finally gone to Hotel DuMort to talk to Simon. It was there that Raphael told him that ever since becoming a daylighter Simon had moved back in with his mother and sister. Jace also took this opportunity to apologize to the New York clan leader regarding his mistake with the soul sword.

Raphael waved away all his attempts and assured him that the vampires knew about the fact thay Jace, was at one ready to sacrifice himself just to save the downworlders. Maia and Magnus had been quite vocal in that regard. But Raphael did tell him to be careful of the seelies who weren't ready to forgive him so easily.

Taking a deep breath, Jace finally knocked on the front door. The door was opened by a pretty girl who looked like she was a few years older than Jace himself. So definitely not Mrs. Lewis. That left only one option.

"Rebecca, right?" Jace asked, with his most charming smile. Jace maybe a skilled shadowhunter but he also had impeccable manners when he chose to use them. And they always worked on people, especially females.

She just blushed. "Yes, thats me. How can I help you?"

Jace realised that she was actually quite pretty. Atleast he knew where the good genes of the family went.

"Um..I am a friend of Simon's. I have been out of town for quite some time and he's not picking up his phone. So, I came here to meet him?" Jace told her, with another smile aimed her way. He knew that his story was weak and if she asked when and where Jace had met Simon, he had no plausible scenario he could tell to a mundane. So he hoped that his smile was enough to charm his way, and Rebecca wouldn't ask a lot of questions.

Thankfully, his plan seemed to be working, Rebecca opened the door wide and allowed him in "Sure thing. Should I tell him you are here?"

Jace thought about it for a moment. Even he knew it was not a good idea to barge in on a vampire unaccounced. Rebecca made her way upstairs. So thats where Simon's room is. Jace filed it for future reference.

"Simon told me its fine. You can go on upstairs." Rebecca said as she coming down the stirs, after a few minutes.

Jace was going to have a serious talk with Simon about letting strangers in so easily. With everything going on with Valentine and the disappearance of the Mprtal Sword, he needed to be more careful. Clary was the main target and Simon was the easiest way to reach Clary.

Jace knew this was going to be a long day. But he still went up and knocked on Simon's door.

Simon just called "Come in, Jace! It's open."

Now Jace was confused. How did Simon know it was him? But none the less he went inside. Simon was sitting on the chair, with his legs crossed on the desk in front of him. He was drinking something, which Jace guessed was blood, from the flask. Other than that the room was completely dark, with all the curtains drawn.

"Simon, you do know sunlight is okay now, right? Or do you just like the dark that much?" Jace asked as he made his way to the windows to open the curtains and let some sunlight inside.

Simon just stared at him, completely expressionless.

"And anyways, how did you know it was me?" Jace finally asked the question nagging at him.

"Well, my sister comes here all blushing, telling me that I never told her I have such a hot friend. She then proceeded to babble about your blonde hair and multicoloured eyes. It wasn't hard to guess." He said as he finally uncrossed his legs and turned to look at Jace.

Jace just nodded and turned his attention back to the view available from Simon's window. He didn't know what to say to Simon. How to tell him the truth? The silence was finally broken by Simon.

"You spend a long time in Idris? Is everything all right? You aren't in any trouble." he asked.

Jace shook his head. "No I am not."

The silence which stretched was not exaclty comfortable and maybe Simon felt it too. "So, I broke up with Clary, just thought you should know." he finally said. Why Simon felt this topic will make the atmosphere any less tense, Jace didn't know.

But he finally turned to look at the new vampire. "I know. If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up?"

"We realised that best friends don't always make the best couple, I guess.." Simon said "..but Jace, your sister, she's.."

"She's not my sister." Jace cut Simon off abruptly. "She's not." It was good to finally say it out loud. Sure, people already knew, but he had never personally told anyone this. He felt an odd satisfaction in saying the words. Nothing was wrong with him. The girl he was in love with was not his sister.

This made Simon stop whatever he was saying and he just stared at Jace for a long moment.

"Explain." he finally said.

So Jace did. He told Simon everything. About Valentine confessing under the influence of the Mortal Sword that night when the Institute was attacked. About Valentine proving it to the clave. He talked of what he had been doing in Idris for the past six months, trying to understand his new family, trying to reconcile himself with his new identity. And everything in between.

After he had finished, Simon just sat there quietly for quite some time. Then he got up and gave Jace a long hug. Jace did not expect this at all. But he couldn't argue that it felt good to be hugged. Sure they had gotten off the wrong foot, but Simon was actually a very good person and a loyal friend, and given time Jace could like him. If only he stopped talking so much.

As they drew apart, Simon went back to his seat and looked at Jace excitedly "You are going to tell Clary, right? She will be so happy. Angry at first and you may have to grovel a bit but you are so gonna get back together. I know Clary, she will understand."

Jace smiled. "I would go meet Clary. But I tried everywhere. She isn't at her mom's loft. Magnus hasn't seen her. And she hasn't been to the Institute for ages. Luke knows but refuses to tell me shit. Where is she?"

"Oh you don't know? She's living at Luke's place at the moment. So, can go and meet her there. Tell her the truth dude." Simon told him.

Jace just nodded and smiled. It was then that he remembered something else. "So you ans Izzy huh? When did that happen?"

Simon blushed. Jace didn't even know it was possible for vampires.

"Its nothing..I mean it not nothing but its not that serious.." Simon trailed off.

Jace laughed "I get it. Its just casual, right. No problem, just stay away from overprotective big brother Alec. And don't fuck her over. Won't end well with you."

Simon gulped.

"Also your sister is kinda hot. Is she off limits or do I have a chance?" Jace asked.

"Dude no. Thats wrong. You love Clary, remember? And Rebecca does not need to be involved in this whole shadowhunting business anyways." Simon told him.

"Damn it! Okay."

It was then that Simon's phone rang and Izzy's picture lit up on the screen. Jace couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "You should pick that up. Wouldn't wanna mess with Izzy, if it was me."

With that Jace got up, said goodbye to Simon and went on his way but not before clicking a photo of Simon staring like a love sick fool at his still ringing phone.

When, a few days later, he showed this picture to Izzy, she just blushed and buried deeper in her vampire boyfriend's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace took a deep breath. He was standing on Luke's doorstep. He had made sure that Clary was the only one home at that moment. The conversation would be difficult enough as it is. Luke, Simon and even Magnus have all warned him that Clary was at a delicate place right now. She was still coping with the loss of her mother afterall.

He was scared shitless, about the confession he was about to make. He had no idea how she will react after finding out that they were not siblings, they never were siblings. A truth which had been kept from her for a long time. Jace knew it was wrong, had known it from the moment he went back inside the Institute, after seeing her and Simon on the stairs.

But he was jealous and scared that he will be rejected. At that moment he was not a fierce warrior, he was just another boy desperately in love with a girl who he had no chance with. His only thought had been that atleast if he didn't tell her, he could cling to the idea that if she knew the truth, she will choose him over Simon always.

Although, after spending almost half the year deliberating over this and talking to Simon, he had understood there never was any need to choose. Simon was to Clary, what Alec was to him. Her safety blanket, her soulmate, someone who would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. Had Simon been a shadowhunter, Jace thought, Clary and Simon would definitely be parabatai.

Taking his time, and praying to the Angel that she doesn't slam the door shut in his face, he finally knocked. Finally after a few moments the door opened. And there she stood.

Relatively, Jace knew she looked horrible. Her hair were unkempt, like she hadn't even bothered to brush them. She was still in sweatpants and an old sweater (which Jace realised was his, he had been searching for it ever since he came back) even though it was noon. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she had been crying for days. But for Jace she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. As she stared at him, her eyes filled with tears again.

Jace couldn't control himself. He really could never see his loved ones cry. He just gathered her in his arms and embraced her like his life depended on it. By now she was full on sobbing and Jace felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

He made a vow to himself, to never let anyone or anything make her cry like that ever again. Not if he could help it. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped crying. Jace knew his Tshirt was ruined, but at that moment he didn't care.

"I-I am s-s-sorry..it's j-just t-that I m-missed y-you s-so much..." she said as she finally started calming down.

Fearing that she might start crying again and not wanting to make anymore of a spectacle in front of the neighbours, who he knew were watching, Jace gently guided the red head inside and closed the door.

Luke's flat was modest but clean. Not grand like Magnus' penthouse, but still nice. He could definitely imagine Luke living here, offering a place to stay to whichever werewolf wanted.

He noticed an open sketchbook and art supplies lying on the sofa, Clary was apparently sketching before he came. He smiled, good to know somethings never change. He also realised that she was drawing a sketch of him. A drawing of how she saw him. With wings and a halo. He looked like an avenging angel. He looked beautiful. Was that how Clary saw him? Pushing the thought from his mind, he kept the art supplies aside, and made Clary sit on the sofa.

He, himself took a seat on the armchair opposite.

"So.." he began hesitantly "...how are you?"

Anybody looking at the girl in front of him could have told him it was a stupid question. She was clearly not okay. But Jace was feeling uncomfortably awkward for the first time in his life and didn't know what to do. He felt like a 13 year old about to have his first kiss.

"I am..okay? I guess? Not really sure.." Clary said, but she still refused to meet his eyes, focusing instead on playing with a fraying thread of the sofa cover.

He decided then that the best way to get her attention would be to tell her the truth. The entire truth. This small talk was not working, at all.

"Clary, please look at me.." he began, and only continued when her eyes met his "...I have been keeping something from you. Something that you have every right to know. And after I reveal this thing, you have my absolute permission to be angry at me, even to not talk to me for the rest of our lives. But I request to listen to my reasons and then decide okay?"

He could actually see the confusion in those green orbs of hers. But she nodded anyway.

"Okay.." he said, taking a deep breath "...do you know what I was doing in Idris."

Clary shook her head. "I only know that you were taken to be questioned by the Clave. But that you were free to go after a day. Afterall, no one would tell me anything. I tried asking Izzy and Alec, but..." she trailed off, not wanting to revive the sting of his parabatai's words. After a few minutes of silence, she continued "After that, Izzy won't even tell Simon anything. Magnus too kept stubbornly silent about the whole thing. I just felt so..lonely and alone..and shit..I am sorry, but..."

"Well..not exactly" Jace said after a few seconds "..initially yes, I was questioned. But after that, I was in Idris to try and learn about my family and my parents."

Clary looked up in surprise "You wanted to know about mom and Valentine? You could have asked me about mom, atleast."

Jace gentlt shook her head "Clary, my parents, not yours."

"What are you talking about. We have the same parents, that the biggest problem of them all!" She said, her eyes wide.

"No. We don't.." he said, and held up a hand to get her to listen "..that night when I was fighting Valentine, he confessed something. And he was holding the Soul Sword so I know its true. And so, does the Clave. I am not Valentine and Jocelyn's son. I never was. I am not your brother. Never was."

Clary just looked at him "Why are you lying? This isn't funny Jace."

"I am not. Please listen. Your brother does have demon blood. But I am not you brother. I am Jace, Jace Herondale. Not Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I am Stephen and Celine Herondale's son. The Inquisitor's grandson."

Clary just stared at him unblinkingly. "Why are you lying to me? Its not funny at all."

"Clary, I am not. Thats how I could activate he Sword, he was playing us both. He was manipulating us all along." Jace tried to reason with the girl, who was getting increasingly angry and had started to pace the room like a caged animal.

Finally in an attempt to pacify her, he said "You don't believe me? Who would you like to talk to in order to certify it? Magnus? Luke? Alec? Izzy? The Inquisitor?"

"Luke." Clary said, knowing her father figure would never play such a cruel joke on her.

So Jace dialled his number and gave her the phone.

He really had no idea what they talked about, he didn't bother to listen but when she was done, Clary sat down on the couch looking worn.

"So, do you believe it?" He asked.

Clary just looked thoughtful. "Seriously?" she asked after a long pause.

"Seriously." He confirmed.

And he was attacked by 5 feet of squealing red head. Kissing Clary felt like heaven. It was better than he remembered. She was soft, so soft and pliable under his arms. Scared that it may quickly get out of hand, he gently pushed her away.

She was crying again, but this time he knew they were tears of happiness. But for how long? But for now holding Clary in his arm, touching her was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why now?" Clary asked suddenly. now

On seeing Jace's confused look, she clarified "Why did you tell me the truth now? You didn't bother to tell me for six months, so why now?"

"I was coming to tell you, that very day. But..." Jace refused to meet her eyes.

"But..?" She finally prompted.

"But I saw you and Simon on the stairs. I think you had just discovered he was a daylighter. And you two looked so happy together. I couldn't bear to swoop in and ruin the moment. Make you choose. Won't have been fair on you." He told her.

She was silent for a long time after that. "Oh..Jace. The thing with Simon was a mistake. We aren't meant to be in a romantic relationship. We are better off as friends, best friends. But please, next time don't do that. Don't torture yourself just to protect me from pain. Okay?"

Jace just nodded. What else could he do?

"I owe you another apology, Clary. I know only the gist of what Alec said to you, but that was enough. That too was my fault. I had made him promise not to tell you, and I had put pressure on our parabatai bond. He was just tense." Jace said.

Clary just smiled "I know. I shouldn't have pushed him. And on the topic of apologies, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have flaunted the thing with Simon so openly. I guess I hoped that if you saw me happy with someone else, you could move on and be happy too. We are so fucked up. Damn it. We should really talk more."

Jace just nodded and hugged Clary tighter. Now that he had her back in her arms he was never letting go.

They spend the rest of the day tangled up together on the couch, ocassionally kissing but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

"Come back home. To the Institute. Whatever we do, a war is coming and you will be at the center of it. You should train." Jace said as he finally got up to go.

"I would. But Alec said I wasn't allowed at the Institute again, without permission from some 'high ranking offical' so.." Clary said looking downcast.

Jace couldn't even be angry at his brother. He was just trying to protect Jace from being hurt again. Jace was the one who ran away, leaving Alec to deal with not only pissed off downworlders but also an Institute which was scared and dealing with major losses. And this was on top of Izzy's addiction and his still very new relationship. No wonder he lashed out at Clary. Jace couldn't deny it was wrong, but for Alec she was the one who was the catalyst that started all this. Jace made a promise that he will talk to Alec about his mental health as soon as possible. And also give his parabatai a tight hug.

"Hey, I am a high ranking official. Even Aldertree agrees to it now. Being the Inquisitor's grandson has its perks." Jace said with a grin, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay. When can I move in?" Clary said with barely concealed excitement "I mean I love Luke, but he's hardly ever here. It gets lonely. I miss the Institute, I miss Izzy and Magnus, I even miss Alec! The Institute..its home."

Jace felt a rush of love for the petite redhead in front of him. "Yeah, it is. Come on by tomorrow morning, okay? Should I pick you up or..?"

"No. I will manage. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, one more thing. From now on I am incharge of your training. And I am worse than Izzy and Alec if you can imagine. So, don't say you weren't warned afterwards." and after sneaking one last kiss, Jace was gone.

The next morning Jace woke up feeling rested and well. He had slept in for the first time in a long time, and he felt refreshed. He got dressed and went in search of breakfast. Returning from the kitchen, he heard voices coming from training room.

"No. That is not how you do it." That was Alec, sounding uncharacteristically exasperated. He was the most patient person Jace knew.

This was followed by peals of laughter. If Jace had to guess, he would say it was Izzy and maybe Simon.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack. I am new to this." This was definitely Clary. Now Jace was intrigued.

He stood leaning against the doorframe in the training room, just looking at the scene in front of him. Alec was apparently trying to teach Clary archery. But from the look of it, he was not succeeding at all. Clary's arrows had a tendency to hit everything except the target. Izzy and Simon were sitting on the floor watching the other two and making fun of both, Clary's inability to learn and Alec's lousy teaching.

"Oh thank God. Jace she is useless. You teach her. I am done." Alec said, finally spotting Jace, and dramatically throwing his arms up.

Clary just glared at him but this time there was no real heat behind it. "Maybe its that you are a bad teacher."

Alec gave Jace a look that said Are you kidding me? and went over to sit by his sister muttering something under his breath all the way.

"Oh, maybe Jace can teach Clary to shoot." Simon said thoughtfully.

"I dare you, do it." Alec challenged him.

Jace stalked towards Clary. "I don't know what you are doing. But stop it." Jace whispered in her ear. Jace knew perfectly well that Clary was an ace shooter.

Clary just grinned up at him "He deserved it. But its a one time thing I promise."

Jace laughed. "Okay. Now shoot straight."

So Clary did just that. She hit the target perfectly. This caused Izzy and Simon to burst into giggles as she realised what had happened. And Alec atleast had the decency to blush. But he none the less got up and left.

"Did I hurt him?" Clary asked worried.

Jace having already spied Magnus at the doorway and knowing that Alec had gone to join hi boyfriend, just shook her head.

"So, Izzy, Simon out. Its training time for our newest recruit." Jace said.

As he got ready for training, he realised one thing. He was happy. Sure, he knew one day, quite soon Jonathan will come for them. But for now all his friends were safe, protected and loved. He was too. He knew that now. He also knew one more thing : no matter what happened they will all face it as they have always done, together.


End file.
